


Present Day High-school AU

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Beatles High school  AU [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Medical problems, Medicine, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George?" The guy said I looked up at him and lit up standing up.<br/>" Paul, sorry about running into you." I said I was about to ask how's he been when he pulled me into a hug.<br/>" I missed you Georgie." He said and I missed him too I mean we haven't seen each other in a year  because he's a year older than myself and he was in band and other clubs of the sorts.<br/>"Missed you too Paulie." I said resting my head on his shoulder even lost time it was like yesterday was when we last hung out. I pulled away from the embrace, and he held me out at arms length.<br/>"Well you grew some but other then that you're still a string bean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this AU thing a shot, based loosely off my school which started August 7th of this year. George has a heart problem in this. I haven't planned that far ahead if I want this to be an emotional fic. There WILL BE SLASH, I repeat there WILL BE SLASH. You've been warned

Present day/Highschool AU  
Day 1  
George P.O.V.  
Thursday 08/07/14, 7:00 A.M.  
"George, wake up you're going to be late for school." Mum said knocking on the door. I sighed and sat up stretching. First day of high-school and I almost overslept it's going to be a great year. "George!" Mom yelled again clearly losing patience.  
"I'm up!" I replied getting out of bed and getting dressed. I put on some comfortable jeans and a flannel. Did all the regular morning stuff you know brush my teeth, comb my hair, take my medicine (I'll explain in later chapters) and ran down stairs to grab some breakfast before my older brother Peter took me to school.  
"Took you long enough to get ready what are you a bird." He teased ruffling my hair. I didn't reply to this it's early and a Monday just grabbed some toast, my book-bag, and guitar.  
"Lets go Peter we're going to be late." I said walking to his car well it was moms technically but he used it when once she got a new one, well new to us anyways.  
"Listen George if upper class men give you shit then..." I got him off rolling my eyes  
"Then I'll ignore it or deal with it myself, Pete no offense but, I've seen how the people at the high school look and compared to them I'm a string bean."  
"You just insulted yourself you do realize that don't you?"  
" If you let me finish and I don't need my older brother fighting my fights for me." I said fiddling with the radio till I found something we could both agree on has if to say the conversation is over, but I knew by his posture he's not going to let it drop.  
It was about ten minutes till we arrived and we went our separate ways.

I was looking at my schedule trying to memorize it, it was going well till I ran into someone making both of us drop our things, and knocking me down.  
"George?" The guy said I looked up at him and lit up standing up.  
" Paul, sorry about running into you." I said I was about to ask how's he been when he pulled me into a hug.  
" I missed you Georgie." He said and I missed him too I mean we haven't seen each other in a year because he's a year older than myself and he was in band and other clubs of the sorts.  
"Missed you too Paulie." I said resting my head on his shoulder even lost time it was like yesterday was when we last hung out. I pulled away from the embrace, and he held me out at arms length.  
"Well you grew some but other then that you're still a string bean." He always called me that where my metabolism is really high and I can barely keep meat on my bones."Well McCartney you still look the same yourself." I said picking up our stuff handing him his and well keeping mine.  
"See you around Harrison." I sighed and started trying to find my seminar room. It was five minutes after the bell rang when I finally found Mr.Bowman's class.  
"Name?" He asked has I walked into the class, I sighed first day and already I'm drawing attention to myself. "George Harrison." I said finding an empty seat near the back making sure to avoid eye contact with every eye on me. Seminar was alright just basic introduction stuff.  
"Okay Mr.Harrison, tell us something about yourself." Bowman said leaning against his desk.  
"Well I play guitar, and sing decently."( I know George has an excellent voice but just making him modest.) Some kids that where actually listening snorted the other half looked semi interested.  
"Well assuming that you're not carrying an empty guitar case around would you mind playing us something?" Mr.Bowman asked but it sounded more like a command than anything else, I nodded and pulled out my guitar, and started strumming Raunchy an old song that I heard on before and was the start of what got me into guitar. About half way through the song someone cracked opened the door and slid inside trying not to draw attention to themselves, "That was great George have you ever thought about a career in music?" The teacher asked him being the only to say something directly to me."Honestly yeah but it's just a thought."  
"Well thing about playing for the talent show at the end of this year I'm not a music expert, but I know talent when I see it and son you've got the most talent I've seen on guitar in a while."  
"Thank you sir." I said looking down at my hands. Before I could even comprehend that somebody actually complemented me it's a teacher but it still counts... I think. I got a good look that the guy who was still leaning against the door; the kid obviously cocky by his posture and the smirk on his face. His lightish brown hair, and brown eyes squinting slightly like he needed glasses, Average built, Tight black pants, leather jacket, boots, and what looks like an old band shirt that the logo is faded,but the shirt is a weird grayish/black color.  
"Lennon you're late." Mr.Bowman said voice losing that light tone of his Turning his attention to the guy who walked in. "Should I just take my seat, or go to the office now?" Lennon asked looking the teacher in the eyes. "John it's the first day of a new year so I'm going to let you off the hook for the day." He said eye slightly twitching. When that was said the boy John Lennon apparently, took the empty seat next to me,and watched as I put my guitar back in its case. 

*Time Skip lunch* Still George's POV  
I made it to the cafeteria for first lunch, I managed to actually get there before a lot of people did seeing has it's the first thing you see when you walk into the school after the study hall that is anyways. I sat away from most of the people and just stirred my rubberish looking food feeling hungry but, the way it looked sorta made me lose my appetite. I must've spaced out because the next thing I know that someone has their hand on my shoulder and it made me jump about five feet in the air.  
"Whoa sorry I didn't mean to scare you." A voice I never heard before said. I turned around to see a guy a few inches shorter than myself dressed in a casual way but looking like he was dressed for something proper, A purple button down, with jeans, sneakers, and wearing a lot of rings for a guy. I looked at his face, it's a nice face though the nose is a little big but it's not anything that can be helped, and I noticed he had the bluest eyes I've ever seen.  
"It's fine I spaced out for a minute there." I said trying to force myself to relax.  
"So I've noticed you're a freshman."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Richard Starkey, and you are?" I can tell he's trying to figure out something not just my name.  
"George Harrison." I said, his eyes lit up when he recognized my name."You're that bloke that Paul McCartney talks about all the time right?" I blinked in confusion I didn't think Paul talked about me that much. "I guess, I mean not many people with my name right." Richard nodded and said that he was one of Paul's friends despite him being a senior and Paul being a sophomore.  
"So do you play anything Richard?" I asked has he finally sat down, He smiled again and nodded pulling out drumsticks from his pocket and drumming a beat on the table.  
"First snare/Band Captain in the schools band, not to bad on a kit if I do say so myself." He said once he finished what I assume to be one of the cadences judging by the dirty looks people gave him. I'm also guessing the reason he didn't ask me if I played anything because I still had my guitar across my back. All too soon the bell rang dismissing lunch and I went to find the band room because that's where the guitar class is at. I realized once I got lost I should have asked Richard, but we got caught up and I can see why he's Paul's friend they both have a wicked sense of humor though Paul's in a bit higher rated than Richard's, but other then that I think they'd hit it off just fine.  
*Time Lasp 4th block(last class)*  
I looked at my schedule and sighed miserably gym, but unlike most kids I have a reason to hate it. Stupid medical problems. I thought walking into the locker room, going to the showers so I can change in semi privacy. When I stepped out I ran into John Lennon. "Hey kid watch where you're going." He said I barely have an inch of height on him but he definitely out weighs me. "Sorry." I mumbled.  
"John are you picking on freshmen again?" A voice I knew all to well said.  
"No he just ran into me and I'm giving him a warning." He said not tearing his gaze from me.  
"Well that's picking and you can't get into trouble before.." The voice got closer, but cut himself off when he got a look at who exactly John was messing with.  
"Hi Paul." I said looking at his shocked expression.  
"Hey George, John this is George Harrison the friend I was telling you about." Paul said and Jesus Christ did he talk about me to everyone. Then the back of my mind added of course you guys practically used to live in each other's pockets."I know him sort of." John said then once a few moments had passed John's face suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "Well, George Harrison I'm John Lennon and it's a pleasure to meet the bloke that little Paulie is always talking about." He said taking my hand and shaking it enthusiastically. I looked at Paul and raised my eyebrows has if to say "Really?" and he just shrugged. I was broke out of my thoughts by the teacher coach Thompson, I think saying we had to be out to the gym in five minutes. I contemplated telling him about my problems but, I took my medicine so I should be able to do a few laps around the gym or bare whatever physical punishment comes in gym for the day.  
John got called away by one of his other friends. Paul dragged me back to the shower area and asked me if I was alright running. "Paul I'm on stronger meds than I used to be it's not seventh grade." When I said that Paul visibly flinched. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to trigger anything." I added. "It's alright just promise me if you start feeling dizzy or overworked you'll tell me."  
"I promise." I said and I could tell he didn't want to drop it but our five minutes where up.

It was when we went back to the locker rooms when I had to sit down on one of the benches panting has my chest started to hurt. "Christ not on the first day." I thought getting frustrated then I had to calm myself down before it got worse. "Harrison are you okay?" John asked from behind me his tone serious for a change. "Yeah or I will be, John can you get Paul for me?"  
I asked wanting someone who knew what was going on around in case this episode progressed into an attack. I apparently was deep in thought because the next thing I know is that Paul is kneeling on the floor beside me with one of his hands on my back rubbing calming circles, his other going to my wrist to check my pulse. "You need to calm down Georgie." He whispered only loud enough for me to hear. It's been a few years sense he called me that and hearing that soothed me in a weird way, sorta like how some people having their hair stroked calms them down. His hand on my back moved to the nape of my neck and speaking of playing with hair. He just twirled a few strands on his index finger and pulling slightly each time he re-tangled it around. "You're good now right?"  
"Yeah." I said then to try to defuse the tension asked him if he wanted to hang out a while.  
"I don't know I want to but dad's at work and I guess when mom was alive she didn't like Micheal being home alone and it rubbed off on dad so maybe this weekend or something."  
"Anytime works I don't do much granted the situation."  
"Alright see you later." With that Paul left me and I realized that oh right school is over and the Peter was probably waiting on me.

I gathered my things after I changed went to the band/guitar room and got my guitar. When I got out to the parking lot I saw Peter leaning against his car talking to some red headed bird. It was ten minutes later when they finally departed meaning I could go to the car without feeling awkward.  
"Did anyone give you shit?" My brother asked has soon as I sat down in the passengers seat.  
"No not really ran into Paul, and one of his friends." I said resting my head against the window. "Which one?"  
"Technically I met two but only one was with Paul, and Richard Starkey and John Lennon."  
"That Starkey kid is decent he has a wicked sense of humor, and there has been rumors going around about Lennon I never met him personally though." He paused than asked "And how was gym?" I sighed I noticed I've been doing that a lot today. "I only had a little episode nothing to bad and Paul was there to help me." He was getting ready to say something when another driving sped around the curb. "Fucking dick mother fucking..." Yeah he ranted about people and their shitty driving till we got to the house. I went straight to my room and started playing a song I was working on till dinner, afterwards I took a shower and went to bed and slept like a log.  
Friday, August 8th 2014  
Day 2 Pauls P.O.V.  
I woke up Friday also the second day of school which I didn't really see the point of starting school at the end of the week but school systems are messed up now, but what do I know I'm only a sixteen year old with a give 'em hell attitude and plays a few instruments. I got dressed and sighed day two in hell. I went to wake up Micheal because dad went to work and me being the older sibling has to act like a parent when the actual one isn't home. I knocked on his door than pushed it open."Mike come on time to get up, and greet school, shit for food, and all the drama of being a teenager." I said jumping on him. "Jesus Christ Paul, you're trying to kill me is what I think." He mumbled I don't understand how he can speak fluently after just having a hundred and some pound person jumped on him and considering the fact he just woke up do he deserves a bloody medal.  
"You're a teenager too, you do realize that right." He said sarcastically trying to push me off. "Paul you're laying right on my bladder please let me get up." Mike added still trying to get me off.  
"Nope, you where just a smart ass so now I get to sit on you has much has I want."  
"Paul, I love you but you're my brother and that's weird."  
"Micheal you need to control you're thoughts you naughty boy." I said laughing, Christ it's not that funny but hell why not it's early and I don't have any caffeine in my system. I was broke from my thoughts when I suddenly got chills and screamed. "Mike fucking quit it!" And jumped up. "It got you off of me didn't it?" Motherfucker stroking my back. "I'll get you back for this." I said straightening out my shirt.  
"It's not my fault you just happen to be the most ticklish person there is alive, and be thankful I couldn't reach your feet."  
*Timelasp seminar* Paul's POV  
I walked into seminar homeroom whatever you want to call it either way you put it I have the crappiest teacher there is Ms. Mariano Bright-side I have it with Richard. I sat down while waiting for the bitch to arrive (Harsh I know but I'm talking about the teacher.) I was talking to Richard about some concert he planned on going to on his birthday which was weird because his birthday is in July. I didn't voice my opinion because I learned sometimes with Richard it's better to leave some things left unsaid.  
"So I saw George leave school yesterday is he okay? He looked a little shaken up."  
"Oh yeah, he's fine just has some health problems nothing too bad." Nothing too bad my ass a screwed up heart is not something one should take lightly which I don't see how George himself does, I was about to tell Richie the truth but decided that if George wanted to tell him he would.  
"Class that's enough of you're talking the bell ringer is on the board five minutes all papers on my desk." A sharp voice said and the whole class quieted down for a little bit then the rustling of everyone hurrying to get their papers out. I sighed and started to write but bumped elbows with Richard. He looked at me and sighed switching his pencil to his left hand. See he was born left handed but apparently his grandmother didn't like it and taught him how to write right handed, but if he's next to me on my left side he writes with his left handed it's legible. A lot better than if I tried to write right handed. "Mr.McCartney would you please stay after class." Mariano said but it was a command and not a question."Yes ma'm." I said just because I hate her doesn't mean I have to show her disrespect. Richie gave me a sympathetic look, than the teacher added, "You too Mr.Starkey." He looked shocked but, nodded anyways.  
*Timelasp* After Seminar  
"Mr.McCartney, Mr.Starkey did you two gentlemen cheat?"  
"What no what would give you that idea?" I asked genuinely confused Richard looked just has confused if not more.  
"I saw that look you gave Richard, James and then when Starkey switched hands to write when it says that he is right handed on everything that was asked last year." I had to gritt my teeth to prevent from correcting her.  
"Ms. Mariano it's not like that I'm ambidextrous and Paul is left handed so I figured writing with my left hand would be easier than playing the elbow game."  
"I don't want you boys sitting next to each other anymore in this class, you may go now." After we left the pod I busted out laughing.  
"What the hell was that all about, so two left handed people can't sit together because one happens to have a slightly better score in that class then the other Jesus Christ what have the world regressed to?" I said dramatically. Richard just shrugged."Come on Paul lets go to band."  
*Time lasp*  
Ringo had first lunch with George and I had second lunch with John fair trade I guess. I pushed my hair back out of my face and made it to third block English.Mrs. Hypes is a good teacher not much can be said about her personality outside of the fact that she's a nice person in school.  
"Hi Paul." She said when I walked into her class, being on time for once in my life.  
"Hey Mrs.Hypes." I said taking my seat, and pulling out my notebook that said reading on but in reality it's filled with what I hope to be future songs. Don't get me wrong there's some actually notes from the class in there but it doesn't take up a lot of space. We reviewed a chapter in a novel we where reading or suppose to be reading anyways. It was the same stuff that's been going on since middle school one or two people who are class clowns making a fool of themselves while being the most annoying person on this planet. I spaced out most of the block, but nobody said anything.  
My thoughts started to wonder to George and if he was okay today, well better than yesterday when I wanted so bad just to freak out but knowing that wouldn't help the situation, and how come coach Thompson let George participate. Suddenly because my mind is a bloody traitor or half of it is anyways I thought back to seventh grade(Well I was in eighth) when George had his first really bad episode.  
Flash Back  
Something was wrong with George I just know it gut feeling so to speak. I failed gym the year before do to lack of participation. "George are you sure you should be doing the fitness gram if you had a flare up yesterday?" I asked, Why doesn't he have a doctors note some may ask and might think that his parents are neglecting him; They're not though they just can't afford to take him to the doctors to get an excuse. "Yeah Paul I'm sure it's not humid out today so I'm good." He said smiling slightly I dropped it but the horrible feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away. I sighed while the teacher lined us up by alphabetical order.:Jack Barakat, Ashley Blake, Mariah Bragg, Seth Fisher, Alexander Gaskarth,George Harrison, Amber Kellison, and me:. That was the order at least I was close to George to make sure he didn't overwork himself.( One mile run) We got changed in the respective locker rooms everyone wearing shorts except George who settled on sweat pants.When we started I matched my pace with George's and gave him a look that told him if he needed to stop than stop don't push yourself. He just rolled his eyes at me and picked up the pace. I matched it yet again trying to gauge when I should make him stop. Turns out I didn't do a very good job at watching out for him because we got at least half way across to where ever the teacher had us running when it happened. George started to slow down then came to a complete stop.  
"George are you okay, do you need me to." I never got to finish my sentence because he doubled over and probably would've fell if I hadn't of been there with him."George hey Georgie are you with me?" I questioned frantically guiding him towards the ground so in case he actually passed out. I was pushing his hair out of his face and off of his forehead. I put one of my hand to his wrist while continue doing the thing to his hair. I would've used his neck but even half out of it he doesn't like people touching his neck anymore than he does when he's lucid. I had to bite back a cry of panic when I felt how slow his pulse was. "Come on Harrison you gotta wake up." I said adjusting him so he was leaning against my chest, and I could still keep a could grip on him.  
"Paul is George okay?" An unfamiliar voice said, I looked up to see worried brown eyes  
"No hey listen Alex or Jack I get you guys confused anyways I know you just ran here but would you mind calling for help." I said nervous Alex or Jack ran off back towards the school. I guess I tuned the rest out after the paramedics arrived because that's all I remember.  
End of Flashback  
"And that is your homework for tonight." I jolted suddenly almost forgetting I was in class.  
"Mr.McCartney so nice of you to join us had a nice dream I hope?" Mrs.Hypes said jokingly.  
"Yeah." 

*Timelasp* 4th block  
"Harrison wait up!" I yelled jogging to catch George so I could walk with him to gym.  
"You okay Paul you look like you've seen a ghost?" He asked looking at me.  
"Yeah, don't worry about George I just had a rough block so." I trailed off letting my mind wonder.  
"Paul I've told you this I don't know how many times, You can tell me anything."  
"Sap."  
"And like you're any better."  
"Well I'm older."  
"Eight months McCartney."  
"Still older." It was a well repeated argument between George and myself. When we arrived to the locker room George grabbed his stuff and went to the showers to change because he's self-conicous always has and I'm hoping he'll grow out of it.  
Gym went alright I've never been to found of it... That's a lie I liked it in elementary school, but hated so on and so forth. John and myself where walking our laps instead of running like just about everyone else.  
"That Harrison kid doesn't talk much does he?"  
"Nope he's just shy but once you get to know him, he'll talk more... Maybe."  
"You know I'm thinking of starting a band." And we had this conversation last year.  
"John..." I started but he cut me off "No Paul I mean it this time." I rolled my eyes at that just like he meant it last year. "And how do you mean to make that happen John you're sixteen barely passing not because you're stupid you just got a habit of skipping class when the teacher's are giving out important stuff, and.."  
"And nothing you don't need to a diploma to be a musician Paulie."  
"There's no getting through to you is there."  
"Nope."  
"How come I like you?"  
"Because I'm an attractive son of a bitch with a wicked sense of humor."  
"Sure you are."  
"You still play right?"  
"Guitar?"  
"No trombone."  
"It's a trumpet."  
"Same difference".........."And don't start on about the facts."  
"But."  
"Do you want to play guitar in my band?"  
"What."  
"Did I fucking stutter?"  
"John."  
"It's a yes or no question Paulie."  
"You won't leave me alone till I say yes will you?"  
"Oh how well you know me."  
"Fine." And that was the end of the conversation for now. I decided to go talk to George before John could strike up another conversation about the band and finding a drummer and a bassist. When I got to George he looked like he was in some deep thought. "What's going through that head of your's George?" I asked throwing my arm around his shoulders. He just shrugged not looking to concerned about anything, and that means he's worried about something.  
"Nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes mum."  
"You can't lie to me, you know that right?"  
"I can if I very well please."  
"No you can't."  
"Okay, I'll humor you Paul. How come I can't lie to you?"  
"I can read you like a book, I've known you for to long." And fuck that came out really wrong. George got this hurt look on his face and, quickly shielded his emotions but I saw that look in his eyes and felt terrible for causing it.  
"George are you still free this weekend?"  
"Yeah, if I don't have a surprise doctors appointment."  
"Good, I'll be over around lunch tomorrow." With that it was time to get the actual gym stuff done and it was typical, twenty pushups/sit ups, stretches, ect. I must have offended George more than I thought because I couldn't find him in the locker rooms. Tomorrow will be my day to make things better before they can get out of hands.  
Little did I know it was already spinning out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and George's Saturday together.

Chapter two   
Saturday 8/9/14. George's POV  
I woke up before noon surprisingly enough. I yawned and stretched trying to remember what would cause me to sleep in my school clothes from the previous day. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom where there was a note from my mom that read.  
Dear George,  
You have a doctors appointment tomorrow at 9:30am. Dad and I won't be home this weekend sorry one of your siblings will have to take you.  
xoxo-Mom  
Okay I've got to remember to mention that or I can just leave the note here and wait for one of them to see it, but it's written on a sticky pad that's stuck to the mirror and that will be a bitch to clean. I removed the paper slip from the glass surface and put it on the sink and did my usual morning routine.   
I was in the kitchen hunting down some food when I remembered that Paul suppose to be coming over today. Checking the time I might has well just make enough for two and settled on putting two cans of soup on. Paul would bitch about soup being a drink and not actual food, but I don't feel like burning the house down today. I put a little bit of garlic in the soup. I was about to turn off the stove when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I yelled going back to my business.  
"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked when your home alone. I could've been a murderer, or a robber."  
"Nothing worth stealing in this house."  
"A drug addict, murderer, robber."  
"All you'd get would be pain medicine, and heart medicine."  
"But the pain medicine is the good stuff, and I'm concerned that you're more worried about your meds than your own life."  
"Everybody's got to die sometime." I sang (Avenged Sevenfold reference I couldn't not)  
"You're fifteen for Christ's sake you should be out on the weekends partying."  
"If I do that not only would me dad belt me and let my mom scrape the skin off of my bones and put the meat in the nights supper,and good chance I could have a heart attack." Paul cringed on the last part.   
"Your parents don't have to know."   
"No Paul."  
"What is a young lad to do on a weekend at his mates house without a party?" He asked dramatically has I scooped the soup into the bowls before it got to cold. "Eat the soup that he made by slaving over a hot stove all day without bitching about it." I said placing the bowl down in front of him.  
"Mr.Harrison I may be a dainty lady, but soup does not count has a meal. And to get anywhere with me it has to be a three course meal."  
"I'm sorry m'lady but this restaurant has an eat what's in front of you, or don't eat at all policy."   
He spent the rest of the day acting like I was suppose to wait on him hand and foot, while trying not to step over the line. We where sitting on the couch playing our guitars, Paul singing. Eventually he got bored with singing the right words and decided to make up his own, because we where playing songs we both knew by heart.   
"The doctors and the nurses they adore me so, but it's really quite alarming 'cause I'm suck an awful fuck."(My Chemical Romance reference) He sang and we just busted out laughing because it feels like no time has passed between us and whatever was bugging me yesterday seemed so petty now.   
Eventually we fell asleep watching an old movie that came on the television that I really didn't follow, but the last thought I had before I let my dreams take over was.  
"What would life be like if I could be a normal teenager."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome, so I changed George's condition to something that can be slightly more problematic, but works well with the plot.

Monday, August 11 2014 Day 3  
6:30 am  
Richard's POV  
I groaned as my alarm went off half an hour early because, I needed the motivation to get up first and foremost, secondly so I could make sure I had everything for after school band practice. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. I blew some of my bangs that fell in my face out, mum was going to hound me to get a haircut in a few weeks. I looked in the mirror one last time before heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat.  
Instead of making eggs like I'd originally intended to I settled on cereal. When I sat down I saw an envelope it had mum’s name on it and I knew it was the water bill. I also knew that it was more than we could afford because of the constant drip of the kitchen sink that no matter how tight you turn it, it won't stop dripping. I glared at the faucet mentioned, like that will do anything Richard.  
I glanced at the clock and decided I best get all of my things together before I actually have no time. I finished my food and grabbed the envelope off the table. Maybe I could help mum out a little bit.  
Timelapse 8:10am  
I was sitting in the lobby of the school or the social area or whatever you want to call it. Waiting for Paul to get here so I could tell him my plan. Finally his bus pulled up and he got off with George. Who is a decent enough kid, doesn't cause too much trouble.... but take from someone who practically grew up in a hospital that boy was sick, and it didn't take a doctor to figure that one out. He was underweight and shaky sometimes. I knew he was malnourished because I know his brother or one of them anyways and he is healthy has a hoarse, and the thing that tipped me off about it being more than a simple cold, or bout of flu like Paul said was how he didn't have much to say on the topic I think he did, but I could also tell it was a place that held bad memories for him so I didn't push it.  
I stood up to greet them but stopped quickly when I got into ear shot.  
"George you're a bloody idiot sometimes you know that?" Paul asked angrily trying not to draw attention to the two of them. George just rolled his eyes.  
"Not my fault that insurance refuses to pay for a physical that would be able to get me the note." The younger boy countered. What happened next stopped in shock of what Paul did next. He grabbed George a threw him against the wall not hard enough to hurt I don't think but hard enough where it shocked the younger into silence.  
"If you would've asked I could've helped you." Paul said dropping his voice aware that people could be listening the lobby was clear or almost clear and I decided to hide in a dark corner hands in pockets so my rings would catch the light.  
"I.Don't.Need.Your.Help." The Harrison boy punctuated each word by gritting his teeth.  
"Your sister can't help you?" McCartney asked.  
"Because my sister lives in America with her own family, so Paul would you do me a favor and don't worry about me?" You know that one phrase that says it's always the quiet one... I'm starting to believe it.  
"George I don't think you understand if you have another fit like the day before, you can die, people die when their hearts don't function properly."  
"You don't think I fucking know that! You think I want to be left out all of the fucking time Paul, You think I like knowing I won't...." George trailed off taking a deep breathe whether or not it was to calm himself down or to cut himself off I wasn't sure.  
"You won't what?" Paul asked his voice losing the tone and the grip he had earlier changing from a pissed off guy that just wanted to help his friend, to the soft tone everyone around him is use to maybe a little softer. George closed his eyes and bit his lip taking in some more deep breaths. I knew I should walk away I was going to get caught but, I couldn't bare the thought that whatever was going on with George was affecting Paul like this. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a quiet voice whispering in my ear.  
"Maybe we should leave them." I spun around coming face to face or well almost face to face with John Lennon I only had one or two encounters with him at Pauls' place. Never really spoke to each other outside of that. I nodded glancing back at the two, Paul was quietly trying to coax George into telling him what's going on, but the younger wasn't cracking.  
After John pulled me into the auditorium he spoke.  
"So how much of that did you hear?"  
"All of it, and you."  
"Just came in time to see Harrison flip his shit."  
"Listen John, I'd like to tell you but...."  
"Yeah,yeah, yeah. I know it's not your secret to tell." He said cutting me off, Lennon was about to walk away when I realized I had no idea what block we were in.  
"John what block are we in?" I asked sitting down. He paused and looked at me despite the dark lighting I could see a glint in his eyes.  
"Seminar, and see you around Ringo." He said turning walking away once again I stopped him.  
"Ringo?" Even I could hear the disbelief in my own voice.  
"You wear a lot of rings and Richard sounds like a posh name and no one in my band is going to be called Dick unless they're being one." With that he actually left this time, but left me with an unanswered question.  
Did John Lennon just put me in his band?  
Timelapse (Skipping to 4th block so around 2:30)  
"Richard are you paying attention?" My history teacher barked at me.  
"Sorry ma'am just thinking."  
"About this lesson I hope."  
"Whatever floats your boat."  
"Starkey!"  
"Sorry." My mind was still swimming with multiple questions; Was John aware of him not asking me to join his band and did he mean it?. What was wrong with George, and why was Paul upset... Okay if my best friend had something wrong with him and didn't let me help I'd be in a mood too. I couldn't pounder on this for too long or else I'd start daydreaming. I picked up my pencil and made it look like I was at least trying to take notes. Finally at three fifteen the bell rang and I just wanted to go do what I meant to tell Paul about, but I had band practice so I'll do that afterwards.  
The band got in its normal position clarinets,flute and piccolo in the front, saxophones in the middle row tenor, and bari included. Trumpets, Trombones, Tuba, and Bass Clarinet in the third, Finally the drums. It's not the easiest instrument to play, according to the band director that would be sax.  
"BAND PARADE REST!" Andrea our drum major shouted. The whole band in unison put their left hand behind there back, put their head down, and left foot out to their shoulder. When we were called to attention I started in on the cadence, going straight for the kill with rim shots right on. It was going well until one of our crash cymbals decided to lose count, causing the bass to mess up and it all went downhill. We practiced for another hour before it was over.  
"Paul, you want a ride?" I asked taking my drum off of its carrier and in the case.  
"Why do you do that Richie you just have to take it out again tomorrow?" Paul asked leaning against the door frame of the drum room.  
"Because if it gets broken I don't have the money to fix it, and you never answered my question."  
"We live in opposite directions."  
"Well I'm going that way myself I need to fill out a job application."  
"For."  
"Who ever will hire an eighteen year old that's in school. "  
"I could use a job." Paul said thoughtfully getting in the passengers seat. 

*TIMELASP (Because I'm running out of ideas.) 5:00pm.  
"Richie I think we should be heading home, dad will flip if I'm not back in time for dinner." Paul said going through the lists of applications. His seat leaned back with his shoes off.  
"James!." I fake scolded.  
"What did I do?"  
"Feet." I said pointedly.  
"What they don't stink, I'd say they're clean, but I haven't had a shower yet so I'm not making any promises."  
"At least you're honest." I said pulling into his driveway.  
"Are you staying for awhile?"  
"No mum wants me home at some point I presume." I made sure he was inside before I pulled out. It was about six when I got home and mum was just pulling into the driveway.  
"Hi sweetie." She said when I went over to help her out of the car. I lied and told her I ate on my way home so she wouldn't have to worry about that tonight, because I knew she ate at work.  
I took the quickest shower a man has ever taken. and got ready for bed. Let me tell you after the dream I had if I had a say I'd never sleep again.  
TUESDAY August 12 (Happy Birthday dad) 2014. Day 4  
John's POV 7:00am  
I couldn't shake off the feeling of the dream I had last night, blue eyes, and pale skin, and sweat. Jesus Christ I had a sex dream about Ringo, and I barely know the guy. It probably would've been different if it was the first time it happened, but it wasn't I lost count of how many and each time it was still a shock. Maybe a shower will clear my head. So a shower it was. After some quality alone time I got ready for school we're finally on regular schedule so I couldn't wonder off to seminar and talk to George, who to my surprise was a great person to have a conversation with someone of his age.  
Some things I picked up on some things about him. One he can play guitar and when I say play I mean he can really play. Another thing is how in gym Paul keeps a close eye on him and sometimes he looks like he is sever pain, that's when Paul steps in and makes him sit down for awhile despite getting in trouble. Maybe, no definitely had to do with what I overheard yesterday when I dragged Ringo into the auditorium.  
Man I'd never have seen Paul act like that in the two years I've met him. Sure I've seen him get into fights hell half the time I was the one helping him, but never would I have thought he'd treat a friend like that. I could ask Richie... RINGO damnit mind quit correcting me, anyways but it's not his thing to tell. If I really wanted to know so bad I could ask Paul seriously doubting that he'd tell the truth. I could ask George, but that would be weird. "Hi, I've only known you for four days but what's wrong with you that got Paul to get pissed?" Yeah not gonna happen. I made my way downstairs to find breakfast already made.  
"John I got a call from the school yesterday." Aunt Mimi said casually but strict.  
"I didn't do whatever they say I bloody did I was in class all day unless I was in the bathroom." I said well I skipped seminar but there's no grade for that I think. All we do is sit there and talk.  
"Apparently a student reported you and another boy engaging in some disturbing activities, now John I don't want you to lie to me but are you..." I cut her off knowing where this is going. "Most defiantly Paul and I don't always play guitars when we hang out you know." I joked and almost died from the look that crossed her face.  
"Jesus Mimi, I'm just pulling your leg, the only other Paul and I do is talk about life."  
"John, I'm not trying to be awkward but I heard you last night, you have always talked in your sleep so please don't lie to me."  
"I'm confused right now.." I admitted , "But when I figure out what's going on you'll be the first to know." I said and thought about hugging her but Aunt Mimi isn't a very touchy feely person.  
*Timelapse) School time.  
"Lennon! You feel like skipping gym today?" One of my friends Pete Best asked me.  
"For what?"  
"I heard some people are going to start blazing(smoking pot) around fourth block."  
"I'd love to Pete believe me but I need to talk to Paul about something important."  
"Who are you and what have you done with John Lennon?"  
"Real funny Best." I said and made my way towards seminar down the blue hallway.  
I got to Bowman's class just has he called my name. "Here." I said sitting down next to George who didn't look to happy but also looked like crap. Mr.Bowman didn't ride my ass about bring late to class, so I figured it was okay to talk.  
"Harrison are you okay?" I looked at him when he didn't reply, just staring at nothing. "George." I said a bit more firmly trying to grab his attention I really don't know how he would react to being pulled from his thoughts, some people throw a fit, some hit others, and some prefer to be left alone. George however doesn't seem to fall into any of those categories. "Hey George, come man talk to me." I said nudging him. He jumped and looked at me confused.  
"Oh hi John." He mumbled.  
"Gee way to make me feel wanted." I teased frowning slightly when George just shook his head. "Are you okay?" I asked once again this time knowing/hoping I'd get a reply.  
"Just not a morning person." Fair enough. Something didn't feel right leaving it like that, but I barely know the kid so I did. So I just left it.  
TIMELAPSE AGAIN LUNCH  
I have second lunch with Paul while, George and Ringo have first lunch together.  
"Hey Paul." I said falling into step with him he didn't reply much like Harrison had earlier.  
"McCARTNEY!" I yelled snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"What?" He asked . Geeze what is with people today? I thought.  
"I found ourselves a drummer." I stated which I guess is more of an unknown thing right now considering I just dumped the news on Richard and walked away.  
"John, you know I don't care too much for Pete." Of course I know this, it's one of the few reasons I didn't ask Pete to be in the band.  
"It's not him."  
"Then who?" Paul asked genuinely curious now.  
"Ringo." I said forgetting that Paul didn't know my nickname for his friend.  
"Who the fuck is that? John we talked about this if you never heard the person play how do you know that they're any good?"  
"Well I haven't heard him play but, you sure have."  
"I never met anyone that goes by Ringo."  
"Richard Starkey one of your best mates." I said plainly still not liking the name Richard.  
"Sense when does he go by that?"  
"Sense yesterday."  
"John you can't just go around giving people nicknames."  
"Yes I can, Paulie."  
"John Win.." I slapped my hand over his mouth so the whole school won't know my middle name. The only way Paul knows is because he was over one time when Aunt Mimi was throwing a fit about my grades.  
"James, you listen to me if you even breathe my middle name I'll kill you." I lowered my voice so no one would hear."  
"John it's not that bad of a name you're just paranoid."  
"The day you start going by your first name is the day I'll let you tell everyone my middle."  
"James, really John?"  
"No the other one."  
"Nope."  
"Then don't breathe my middle name." And that was the end of that. I really don't know how to feel about that but what can be done. I sat down at an empty table with Paul, when one of my friends who is slightly closer to me than Paul, but it's a close race... Stuart Sutcliffe walked over and sat down. "Hey Stu." I said he looked up from his food and I noticed he had a black eye. You see Stu is a good kid, gets good grades, works hard and is a very good artist it's just despite how many times he gets into fights he's always on the losing end of them. Unless of course I'm there to make the numbers slightly more even.  
"Who did it this time?" I asked leaning over the table.  
"Nobody I fell." I almost had to laugh at his weak excuse.  
"What did you do land on your face?"  
"Yes." He was being vague so they must have got him somewhere else. He's doing the thing he does whenever he's hiding something. The thing is; not giving any details about anything. Normally he would tell me everything that happened not one word being a lie, but when it gets really bad he just shuts the hell down and not even I can break his walls but I can very well try.  
"And how'd you manage that without breaking your nose?" I asked and he just shrugged, and that's how the rest of lunch went. Paul sighed relieved when the bell rang grabbed his stuff and went to band, Stu had art, and I had French.  
TIMELASPE AFTER SCHOOL GYM ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW.  
I went to the parking lot and sat on the hood of Stu's car I have a feeling the only reason he didn't want to talk about what happened was because Paul was there and despite them being friends and Paul knowing about how others were treating him. Stuart is a private person by nature, where I honestly don't care who hears what about me or what rumors spread I know what's true and hopefully my friends do too.  
I saw Stu walking beside a blonde she had blueish eyes I think I'm only going on common blonde traits. He looked happy and that's saying a lot talking about someone who's school experience is a living hell. She said something and gave him a kiss on the cheek heading towards the buses. I nearly laughed I can practically see him blushing from here. When he got to his car and saw me sitting there he looked even more flushed than before.  
"Well, who is she?" I said decided to avoid the subject I originally wanted to talk to him about.  
"Astrid." He said getting into the car.  
"Is she new?" I asked coping his movements pulling out a pack of cigarettes out of my book bag. I looked at him expectantly.  
"Yeah moved from Germany on Monday." I turned on his radio to see what's in his cd player and it was some band I never heard before. Had a pop rock feeling.  
"Who are these guys?" I asked him turning it down so I wouldn't have to yell.  
"All Time Low." He said. pulling out of parking lot. That name sounded familiar.  
"Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked mostly to myself not expecting Stu to answer.  
"You know those guys a year below you before you failed and ended up in Paul's grade those four guys Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, and Rian Dawson?" He waited for me to nod before continuing. "Well they are in a band and they did the talent show their freshman year, they played a few gigs and got signed with some record label(Emerald Records signed onto Hopeless after they released an EP) fairly quickly but they take most of their classes when they're on tour like they are now."  
"So that's what happened to those four." I said thinking the school was slightly more empty because the Barakat kid is or was louder and had a smarter mouth than me. Good on guitar too. Most of the ride was filled with the soft volumes of the radio and Alex's clear voice filling the car. I saw Stu flinch when he went to shift gears. Shit I forgot about that.  
"Paul's not around so what really happened?" I asked turning in my seat to get a good look at him. It's fair enough to say that he startled me when he pulled into an empty parking lot taking off his sunglasses, his bright green eyes full of pain. "Stuart what happened?" I said slowly he was one of the few if not the only to see my soft side. "Talk to me man, it's not like you to shut me out."  
"I'd tell you but it wasn't anybody from school." That triggered something in me. I remember that his dad was a heavy alcoholic.  
"Stu did your dad do this to you?" I asked because if he's drinking again then that means he could beat his son to a bloody pulp and not feel any sympathy or empathy or whatever word for it is.  
"He was stressed so he had a few drinks not that big of a deal." He said rubbing his face.  
"Stu you can come to my house anytime Mimi will bitch about it but you're one of the closests things I have for a brother and I don't want anything to happen to you." I said keeping eye contact.  
"Okay." He said has he pulled himself together once again, I could tell that he just wanted to break down and scream but, he just doesn't he holds it together like it was all on him. The rest of the ride was full of All Time Low Stuart humming whatever song it was. We finally got to my house and I waved to him letting him know I had my keys. He's always been a nice lad always smiling. No one ever thought there was pain behind it. Not even me....  
Looking back I wish I picked up on it or didn't let the subject of his dad beating him go that easy.  
WEDNESDAY AUGUST 13 8:00 AM (School time just skipping him waking up and all of that fun jazzy stuff)  
George's POV  
I was doing my homework in math today before I have actually have to go to it. We have a quiz today because Mr.Perry gives a quiz everyday I kid you not. I managed to get most of it so I guess I can finish before the tardy bell rings next block. I walked quickly to Science I'm sorry Physical Science . Man Peter would get on my case if I didn't call a class the correct name. For no particular reason outside of trying to get me mad. I made to class in the nick of time because I went to the yellow hallway. I turned in the essay do on a project.. I'm the only person in the class that can actually write according to Ms.Bailey which is something I really couldn't believe but whatever gets me to pass. I was working on my math homework again finally got it finished.  
"This next few weeks we are going to review chemical and physical reaction." Bailey started in on the lesson. I took notes automatically. With first block going by faster than it usually did... a big surprise there considering I don't like anybody in the class but that's just life is dealing with annoying people. I quickly gathered my belongings and made my way back to the math pod.  
I took my seat next to a Selena Sullivan who I always had math class with but never really associated myself with outside of class but she seems like enough girl. Once again in math I did the work robotically which came has an actual surprise because it's my worst subject.  
"George you need to put the eight over the one to solve this one." Selena whispered when she glanced at my paper. We copied the others work when the other didn't know how to do it. I quickly fixed it before Mr.Perry came over to check my work. Afterwards he started handing out a four problem quiz and I sighed I was starting to get really sick of this, but not much I can do about it. Unless I want to drop out of school and spend the rest of my life job hopping. After I turned in the quiz he asked in a strange way. "Does anyone still.have.a. quiz." That's exactly how he sais it every word is like a sentence and that's one of the few that makes me grit my teeth. How come people can't talk properly or comprehend it the first time they say it.  
11:30ish  
Afterwards we did three more pages out of the book and wrapped up class. I headed to the cafeteria. I got my tray of semi edible food and sat down at an empty table waiting on Richie to get here he's one of the only few people that talk to me at lunch.  
"Hey George. " Speaking of whom.  
"Hi Richard." I replied we sat in a comfortable silence for a while before, he brought something I rather not talk about up.  
"Okay, before I start I didn't do it on purpose I just couldn't will myself to move to prevent from happening." He said trying to prevent spitting it out.  
"Okay." I said putting my elbows on the table and linking my fingers together resting my chin on them, raising an eyebrow expectantly.  
"So I heard the argument you and Paul had the other day when you two arrived." I wasn't expecting that one."And I'm not going to ask why you won't let him help you but what's wrong with you?" I could practically feel my heart drop at that this is where most people quit associating themselves with me because they don't want to be responsible for me.  
"Richard." I said trying to think of a way to explain it, apparently he thought that was my way of refusing to talk about it.  
"No George tell me what's wrong with you, I want to know whatever the hell is wrong with you so incase something happens and Paul or somebody who knows what's wrong with you isn't around I need to know how to act and what to expect." His words struck something in me, which honestly today is just full of surprises. He had a point one day if Paul had to miss school or skipped for whatever reason no one would know what to do, and I could die before an ambulance could get here. With that fault I felt my heartbeat speed up which wasn't anything new, but the thought process of it was for the first time since I was a toddler.( Teenagers are kids still so I don't know) I felt a cold sweat break out across my forehead, and my breathing picked up. "Hey George man what's going on calm down." Richard started then realized panicking wasn't going to get him anywhere so taking his own advice calmed himself down. My chest was getting really tight the way it does in these episodes and my heart beat got worse and pain was exploding in my chest because of how hard my heart was working, making it incredibly difficult to breathe, and or see properly, and my face, legs, and arms started to feel numb.  
The last thing I saw before everything went black was Richard Starkeys' concerned face.  
END OF George's POV switching to Peter Harrison's for a quick minute.  
I was in the middle of Drivers Ed when the intercom came on.  
"Peter Harrison please report to the office." I looked at Mr.French and he nodded at me telling me to take my things. I has I walked past the cafeteria I noticed a large group of people basically everyone who had first lunch are in a circle surrounding something which I just shrugged at and went to the main office. When I entered I glanced out of the window and saw an ambulance in the bus circle. My brain finally caught up with the rest of me and put two and two together; George has a heart problem and first lunch, the group of people in the cafeteria, it's around first lunch, the ambulance, and me being called to the office without doing anything this year.(Technically putting five things together.)  
"It's my brother isn't it?" I asked in a shaky voice wanting nothing more than to run and push through the crowd and get them to give George his space. To go make sure his heart was still beating and that he was still here with me. Older brother instincts I knew I should've gone with my gut this morning and made him stay home. No maybe not if this happened and he was home no one would be there. I looked at Mr.Adkins hoping he'd let me go and he nodded. I dashed out of the office and ran however many feet necessary to get to the cafeteria I saw the medics trying to get through the crowd and something inside me snapped.  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY THIS ISN'T A FUCKING ZOO WHERE YOU CAN PROD AND POKE HOWEVER THE FUCK LONG YOU PLEASE, NOW MOVE SO THESE PEOPLE CAN DO THEIR FUCKING JOB!!" I screamed over the noise and the sea of students parted letting the medics through also gave me a glimpse of the situation and what I saw would be permanently etched into my mind. George my baby brother laying unconcise paler than ever, I would've thought he was dead if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest barely noticeable from the distance. Richard Starkey was sitting next to him, looking panicked himself. "Sir what is your relation to the patient?" A medic asked Starkey. "I'm just his friend."  
"Does he have any family near?"  
"That'd be me." I said has clearly as possible.  
"What's his full name?" One of them asked has they got to work and the students cleared out except for Richard.  
"George Harrison."  
"Age?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Birthdate?"  
"February 25th 1999."(Present day AU guys)  
"Allergies to any medications?" Strapping him on a stretcher, while putting a neck brace thingy on him where he fell.  
"Not that I'm aware of."  
"Pre-Existing conditions that could cause this?"  
"Dilated Cardiomyopathy." After I answered that they started rushing to the ambulance."Are you riding with us or not?"  
"No I'll follow." I said running full speed to the parking lot. I looked at the clock on the dash, noon. It's going to be a long day.

THRUSDAY August 14th 2014 9:00am Paul's POV  
I woke up and looked at the clock on my nightstand. I sat up suddenly shit I overslept. I got ready feeling like something was off. I looked in the mirror and made sure my hair was out of my face, and made my way towards the kitchen so I could get my shoes on and leave. When I got there dad was sitting at the table a cup of coffee by his elbow looking grim.  
"Dad what's going on why didn't you wake me up?" I asked stopping in my tracks.  
"Son you might want to sit down for this." He had that same tone of voice he had when having to tell family and friends of mom's passing. I quickly obeyed not wanting to be late anymore then I already have to be. "I didn't wake you up because, Louise called last night..George was admitted to the hospital yesterday around noon." I felt my heart stop. "You're joking right?" I asked voice going up a few octaves bordering hystreira. Dad just shook his head. "Apparently he had one of his episodes at school, and an ambulance had to go and get him." I couldn't believe it, George and I had an argument a few days ago about his health. "Is he..." I couldn't bring myself to use dead has an adjective for George but dad seemed to understand. "No but he's in the ICU. That's all I know right now only family can see him, but if all goes well he should be out soon." But there's so many possibilities that something goes wrong and I'd never see George again or get a chance to say goodbye. "Is that all?" I asked shakily. Dad nodded and I went back up to my room, closing the door sliding down it. "Why does this always happen? How come I never get a chance to say goodbye?" "Pull yourself together McCartney." I could hear John say has I throw myself a pity party. I stood up taking mental John's advice I went over to my cassette tape player and pulled out a box full of tapes I searched through it until I found a Metallica one. A heavier version of rock than what I normally listen to but right now I sorta needed something loud to block out my thoughts. I don't know how long I layed in the middle of my floor staring up at the ceiling but something I wasn't expecting pulled me out of my thoughts a loud knock on the door. I honestly had no idea, who it could be Mike should still be in school and dad probably left for work. Whoever it was didn't bother waiting for a reply they just walked in. There stood Richard Starkey looking slightly awkward but mostly guilty.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked tilting my head back so I could look at him without getting up.  
"Ummm no.It's three thirty and your brother went his friends house by the way."  
"Shit I didn't realize it's been that long." I said standing up moving to sit on my bed so I wouldn't fall over from being dizzy. I looked at Richard. "And I know you're hiding something so save us both the headache and just tell me." I added not in the mood to bother with being polite.  
"So it's kind of my fault George is in the hospital."  
"How do you know?" I asked knowing there's no way in hell George would tell him.  
"I asked him about and before he told me what was wrong he just sort of collapsed and it went down hill from there."  
"Ring- I mean Richie it's not your fault that George had a flare up they're completely random, for the most part."  
"Where you about to call me Ringo?"  
"No."  
"James."  
"Yes."  
"So John, told you."  
"Yeah sorry I agree with him Richard is a posh name."  
"Not your fault and go a head call me Ringo I never liked my name anyways just never felt like going by Dick Starkey." Ringo waited a few minutes before adding."I have to go to work."  
"Bye and Ringo before you go." I said sounding like I had a question.  
"Hmmm." He made a noise of acknowledgement pivoting to face me.  
"Never blame yourself for anything that happens." I said laying back down.  
Another few hours passed I spent drifting in and out of conscientiousness. I finally got enough sleep to last me a week and I pulled out a book from the nightstand and started reading.I got halfway through the book, when dad got home.  
"Paul I got take out!"  
"Coming!" I yelled dog earing my page and ran down stairs. We ate in a companionable silence. After dinner I took shower and went straight to bed despite the fact all I did was sleep today has been a very long day.

FRIDAY AUGUST 15TH RINGO'S POV. Sometime during school.  
I was walking around the school having a half of the day free. I tried to avoid the cafeteria unless it was around lunch but even then I feel like I should be doing something other then sitting around. I told mum what happened on Tuesday and she said that she'd look into it. I told her not to worry but she just gave me a look that made me shudder. I may be eight teen but I know she could still put me over her knee if she very well pleased. Despite what Paul said I still blamed myself about the whole George situation. He seemed to be doing alright but, when I mentioned whatever that was going on between him and Paul. Well George is sort of pale to begin with but I still saw all of the color drain from his face.  
"Shouldn't you be in class Ringo?" A gruff voice said and I realized I made my way to the small yard thing around the fine arts side of the school. I turned around and saw non other then John Lennon sitting on the ground smoking.  
"Shouldn't you be Lennon?" I shot back... and fuck I didn't mean to sound so aggressive it just happened.  
"I should be but it's only math, so tell me when am I going to use any of that stuff outside of school?" John said his voice losing the teasing tone. "That's right, I'm not you want to know why?" Okay maybe he really is off his rocker."Because my band is going to make it to the top and it's going to be better than any other band there is or ever will be."  
"Half the day free is my excuse." I said sitting next to him. Lennon was quiet for a few moments then started fumbling in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigerittes and a light offering them to me silently. I gladly excepted the offer, it's been a few weeks sense I even thought anything about smoking. I tend not to during marching season because smoker lungs and jazz running does not mix.  
"I heard about what happened the other day with George but if you don't want to talk about it I won't make you it's just sometimes it better to talk about things than bury them.. you know what I mean?" I could tell he was trying to be nice and in all honesty it shouldn't surprise me has much has it did but still.  
"I can't help but feel like it's my fault he was doing fine then I told him I overheard that thing with him and Paul and well."  
"It's okay he'll be fine."  
"How do you know that."  
"Because I'm always right about things like this.  
CHAPTER END


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hold me to my writing schedule I was out of state this week with no computer access so I made this a filler

Whatever day in August John's POV  
The school was closed for the day do to a threat, well it wasn't really closed but Mimi didn't want to risk me getting killed at sixteen. So I went to get Stu and see if I can talk to him about something, I couldn't trust with anyone else. I was walking considering I was the only one in my little group of friends that didn't have a car or a drivers' license. I got around 55th street and when I heard yelling from a little way down the street.  
"Saying I have to pay you for being a parent and a bloody poor one at that is like saying the sky is green!" I heard a familiar voice say which whenever I heard it he was usually quiet.   
"Take that tone again with me Stuart!" I heard being yelled back. I made my way and sat behind Stu's car wanting to put an end to this but not wanting to get involved.  
"I will NOT pay you for being a fucking poor ass excuse for a dad." The window was opened explains why I can still hear despite my mate lowering his voice.  
"Is that how your lazy ass repays me after all I've done for you?"   
"At least my lazy ass is working most of the time I'm not in school, and what's this all I've ever done for you crap? You got sober for two years, and when something happened that destroyed you're idea of a family then you got right back to drinking and gave me some bruises." I've never heard Stu sound so pissed off or maybe regretful. It seemed like without missing a beat there was the sound of skin hitting skin and something breaking. "See what I mean." Stu said storming out, looking shocked to find me sitting against the side of the car.   
"Not a big deal?" I questioned standing up.  
"You know it Lennon." Stu said getting into the car, waiting for me to join him.   
"My offer still stands."   
"No John, this is my problem."  
"Well you're my best friend."  
"And that makes you involved because..."  
"You're my problem." I said confidently.  
"Jesus John." Stu sighed getting to the end of the road.  
"Where are we going Captain Sutcliffe?" I asked putting my feet on the dash.   
"You're going to walk if you don't get your feet off of my dash board."  
"Geez are you always this rude?"  
"No."   
"I know Stu it's a joke." There was a few minutes of silence when Stu pulled onto a road I've never been before.  
"Where are we going?"   
"I want you to meet someone."  
"Quit being vague!"  
"Nope."  
"Give me a hint." He just shook his head."Is it that bird you where talking to a few days ago at school?" Stu didn't give me a clear answer but that blush that spread across his face gave me all the answers I need. "Why are you taking me and not Pete?" It's an honest question, Pete was less likely to flirt endless, or something that would ruin Stu's chances with her.  
"I trust you." It was a simple yet honest statement and I couldn't have been more touched than I am at the moment.   
"So her name is Astrid, and you said that she's from...." I said realizing that he never actually mentioned it.  
"Germany."  
"What caused her to come to this little place?"   
"She got the papers for school in the post and decided she could do with a change of scenery."   
"A bird wanting a change of scenery who would've thought." I wise cracked.  
"Hmmm." The non discript answers are something I'm used to but I also know that Stu does that whenever he doesn't feel like talking about it, So I let it be. A few more mintues of silience and we pulled into a driveway of a really nice house. Stu didn't have to get out because Astrid was sitting on the porch. My friend turned and looked at me before saying. "John would you get in the back?" I climbed into the back. Once Stuart's girlfriend got situated she turned around and introduced herself.  
"I'm Astrid." She twisted in her seat and smiled politely at me extending a hand towards me  
"John." I said taking her hand and shaking it. After everything was out of the way we wondered around town.Joking laughing carrying on like teenagers do. To mine and Stu's amusement, but to Astrid's embarrassment, she sometimes would start talking in German mid sentence or mid conversation without realizing it.   
*TIME LASP Night time.*  
After a long day Stu and myself went to Aunt Mimi's house and went to my room talking very little but mostly comfortable silences. During one of the pre mentioned silence's we fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for updating late but I had the worst case of writers block, and when I didn't all of the ideas came when I was to tired to make sense so forgive the grammar mistakes. Also this is for my friend who's user name is AShoeyTaco. Who hopefully will help me with proof reading.

September 10 Wednesday Paul's POV  
A little over two months in school, and the teachers are finally starting to crack down the whip when it comes to class work and homework. George is okay he's been a little out of it sense coming home a few days ago and the doctors want him to relax. I'm helping him with his English work, Ringo is helping him with Math, and John is helping him with History so he won't fall behind. I fell and bit behind during one of my brooding fits, but I'm good. I was making my way to the band room, to help Andrew another trumpet player with his spots with the drills for a song semi new to the rest of us but he was out for a good week or so. I has a free block today due to one of the teachers I is really laid back, and decided we've all been working hard. I put my hand to the class door getting ready to pull it opened when it was pushed towards me. Thankfully I was standing towards the right side so it barely missed my face.  
"What are you doing here Paul?" Liam asked leaning against the wall sense the door was now closed.  
"I came to help Andrew with his drill." I said looking at the slightly taller boy.  
"Andrew....?" He asked dragging the name out. Sometimes I forget that this band has many people with the same name.  
"Jennings." I paused for a few moments and stopped the drummer before he could walk away. "And you?"  
"And me what?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Helping Joey out with a quad part since Tanner refuses to do it."  
"Being section leader doesn't seem all to good now, does it?" I asked picking on him. Liam is in my grade, while Tanner is a senior suppose to the section leader for the drums but he doesn't care,and Ringo just happens to be late fifty percent of the time. So it falls on Liam.  
"I won't be section leader till Starkey graduates."  
"At the end of this year. Which brings another question to my mind, why isn't Richie the one helping out?" Deason looked at me for a long moment then mumbled something incoherent.  
"English Liam." I said pronouncing it like Laym. Most of the band does that for no specific reason.  
"I'm trying to defuse the tension between the drums."  
"There's tension between nine kids that play one instrument of varied sounds? Who would've thought." I said sarcastically, moving out the the door way encase someone else decided to come out.  
"Hey, I'll sic eight of those kids on you and then they can explain to you in every little detail of how a high tension snare is better for marching than a non tension snare ect." He said leaning against the wall across from the post I was leaning on.  
"Well at least the drums and brass aren't down each other throats." I said remembering last year after Liam and our drum major Andrea broke up.  
"Yeah" Deason laughed,"It's just the drums and the saxophones this year."  
"Isn't what Paige and Tanner doing illegal?" I questioned because Tanner is a senior and myself not knowing how old he is, while Paige is a freshman and yet again I have no idea about her age. For all I know she could be like that Amber bird in George's grade that's seventeen and in her freshman year. I know this because poor old Georgie rants all the time about her.  
"I'm not sure but, Hannah thinks that Paige is going to end up pregnant by the end of the year."  
"Hannah?" I questioned once again it's another common name in this school.  
"I don't know her last name, but she plays the bass clarinet."(One of the most underrated instruments during marching season.)  
"I'm willing to bet the end of the season." I said picking up on the topic of dating upper class-men.  
"Yeah and there was that whole thing with me and Andrea last year."  
"Of course without you two there wouldn't be the no dating in the band rule which is the only rule for the most part." I said.  
"Some people just don't understand." He said in a good nurtured way.  
"Hmmm sure."  
"Well nice talking to you James but I really got to get to class."  
"No I understand completely." With that he was off leaving me to wait on Andrew to show up. Which is strange because in the years he has been here he always been on time if not early.I finally went into the class after five more minutes to look over the drill book and get my instrument out.  
"Sorry, I'm late Paul, I had a test in health." Andrew said when he dashed in.  
"Alright calm down there Sparky, it's fine." I said standing up when he was ready.  
"So Alexander's is pretty easy when you have more than one member of your section here. Other than backwards marching, and visuals you should be set." I mentally ran through the Big Noise drill in my head and placed Andrew four steps away from me and one step ahead.  
"Do you think I could get away with killing Bradley." Andrew panted out when we where done and walking back to the school.  
"Well it was part of his class to set the drills for us so you don't have a liable reason for murder." I said opening the door.  
"Yet he gets to kill me and make it look like an accident?"  
"Pretty much yeah." The rest of the time spent there was silent except for the foot tapping from Andrew and the humming from me. (Third block is band so I can skip that can't I?)  
I made my way to the gym tired out from all the running we did today in band.(I personally think that marching band should count has the one Physical Education credit I need to graduate, but what do I know) I got changed and started to do the warm ups.  
"McCartney, have you heard the news?" John asked suddenly next to me.  
"About? John you know that with everything that goes around at this school, I learned to ignore it unless it involves me." I said realizing how that last bit sounded a bit narcissistic.  
"Yes, but in the end Sir McCartney curiosity killed the cat." Lennon said mimicking an old posh man's voice.  
"Yes, but in the end Mr.Lennon I am most certainly not nor will I ever be a cat." I said in the same tone of voice.  
"Okay but seriously Paul our first gig is on Halloween at the Rift-Raft."  
"Okay good luck." I said.  
"Paul you're in my band you do remember that don't you?"  
"Yes, but there's a football game, and I really can't miss it."  
"I understand that one but Paul this is our first gig."  
"John, do we even have a lead guitarist?"  
"I like to think so, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him for awhile."  
"Who?" I asked getting a little annoyed with him not coming out and saying it.  
"George, because believe it or not Paulie... that boy has some major talent." After that the rest of the block was just us making jokes and walking around the gym. I bummed a ride off of Richie to George's house.  
When I got to the front door I've been to so many times which unlike some people (John) I have the decency to knock. Louise answered smiling at me looking exhausted which feeling like you have to keep a sick loved one company eight hours or more straight can and will take a toll on some people. I made my way towards George's room and pushed the slightly cracked door opened so I could fit though it before closing it again. George was sitting up on his bed with his feet on the carpeted floor.  
"Hey, ready to go back to school tomorrow?" I asked lightly sitting down next to him.  
"Has ready has I'll ever be I guess."  
"Okay I know something is bothering you because if it weren't you'd be asking non stop questions.:  
"I've been thinking."  
"George we've talked about his whole thinking thing." I joked.  
"About how long we've been friends."  
"And?" I prompted.  
"And how I hope both of us being in John's band won't mess that up." He said meeting my eyes.  
I pushed him down, and told him not to worry about it."And get some rest you have a rough day ahead of you kiddo." I added standing up walking towards the door. Before I even left the room I swear I could  
already hear George's breathing even out has he fell asleep.

THURSDAY Sept. 11. George's POV ( Guys I made up dates with this one being half asleep when I started it so good luck reading.)  
I'll admit I'm a little nervous about going back to school. Paul says I have nothing to worry about, but whenever he says that then I should be worried...a lot. I got dressed wearing one of my brother's hoodie to hide the heart monitor the doctors want me on until December. Going into the kitchen after my shoes where pulled on mom asked me if I was up for going to school in which I repiled "Don't have much of a choice now do I?" Sitting down at the table she said that Louise was going home for awhile. It was one of those times where I couldn't tell if it was directed at me or was she talking to herself.  
"Peter are you ready?" I yelled seeing the bathroom door was closed.  
"Almost!" He yelled back. Mom sighed at our communication ways.  
"George quit." She snapped her fingers at me and that is when I realized that I was subconsciously fiddling with the cords that are connected to me.  
"Sorry." I mumbled tapping my foot.  
"Don't be nervous little brother."Pete said from behind me making me jump.  
"Peter, don't scare your brother like that." She scolded. To prevent an argument between the two I jumped up and grabbed my bag dragging Peter shouting we had to go to school and that I loved her. First block was math. Which despite Richard's help I have no idea what's going on.  
"Good to have you back George." Mr.Perry said looking at his seating chart and seeing that I was there. I took has many notes has possible but he sorta puts me to sleep. We have another quiz today but big surprise there. Seminar Bowman didn't comment my presence but had to double take when I took my seat in the back of the class. John was on time for once probably in his high school career.  
"Hey Harrison." He said pulling his chair up next to mine.  
"John, don't have to treat me any different but thanks for trying." I said leaning away from him trying to get comfortable without pulling the wires to much. I really think I'm allergic to the sticky pad thingy that stick on the cords. The ten minutes in Seminar where just John and I talking him telling me about our gig and how this band wasn't going to wash up like most of the high-school formed bands. After Seminar I had Physical Science with Mrs.Bailey, who is a good teacher and everything but like Mr.Perry she puts me to sleep. Which at school most teachers will wake you up and either send you to the office or tell you not to do it again, and repeat the next day. Second block went by pretty fast. I went to lunch to meet Ringo at the usual table .  
"It's good to see you up and about George." He said when we got in earshot.  
"It's good to be out of the house." And that was the most honest statement sense the whole mess began. We spent lunch talking about random things and how his Marching Band thing was going.  
"Well competition is the week after next so I don't think legs are a thing anymore." I hummed while he started to ramble on and on about how marching band could be a cause of death on someone's death certificate. Sense I had no idea what any of the band terms that he used meant I sort of dozed off unintentionally.  
I have a feeling that he knows that I wasn't paying attention, but he's just the type of guy who needs to rant every so often about random things whether or not the people of whom he is ranting to is listening he just feels the need to get it off his chest.  
Lunch flew by pretty fast Third block:World History. Which yeah I'm pretty good at and if John didn't confuse his lessons with mine while helping me we should be learning about India. I made my way down the hall and to my locker trying to get all the papers I need,and get to class on time. Apparently a friend from middle school didn't know I was coming back today and hugged me which is strange because she's not an overly affectionate person. "Hey, Marinda." I said wrapping my arms around her torso so I couldn't be accused of feeling her up."You need a hair cut." I mumbled has an after thought into her shoulder tugging on a strand of light brown hair that went a little ways past her mid back. Before she could reply the bell rang and we had to go to the separate ends of the class. I don't think I ever took has many notes then today. The bell rang what felt like hours and I quickly went to the parking lot to Peter's car.  
FRIDAY Ringo's POV  
Yesterday, was pretty hectic with it being George's first day back and all of that fun jazz. Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled that he's able to drag himself out of bed and go to what most kids refer to has hell. Which in retrospect it wasn't till my junior year that it started getting better for me, but that all depends on the person and the groups they put themselves in. After reading the note mum left on the fridge, I grabbed a piece of toast and headed for school.  
First block went well, Mr.French got on my case for tapping my foot.Which is a habit just about everyone I know has. Seminar was crap but look who the teacher was Ms.Marino so that's to be expected. Speaking of whom she is still holding on to the thought that I was helping Paul cheat. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a wad of paper hitting the back of my head, I turned around thinking it was some kid trying to be rude but it was just Paul trying to get my attention."What?" I mouthed at him. He started using a bunch of random hand gestures which I honestly had no idea what any of it means, I shook my head smiling to myself at his antics turning back to face the front. Finally the bell rang and I waited for Paul outside of the pod. He emerged about to go off, when I caught his wrist before he could get to far ahead of me.  
"What did you want earlier?" I asked. Paul seemed to think for a minute then remembering he said that he was just reminding me of the away game tonight. To which I groaned because I completely forgot about it. "I feel you, Rings." He said before running off to presumably go find John. I had gym second block, so I made my way there, got changed. When I walked back out I was looking for a familiar face that could help me with some thoughts I've been having recently. I found Dakota who is one of the better looking females here, but is probably more manly looking than Paul will ever be. She was sitting on the bleachers watching Cleo who for has long has I've been in school with them where always walking together.  
"Hey, Dakota."  
"Hi, Richard anything I can do for you?" She asked straightening up to look at me.  
"Another fight with Cleo?" I asked referring to her blue eyed friend.  
"Not really more like I'm worried about her, but that's not what I asked." She said pulling her little over shoulder length dark hair up.  
"Peggy, how'd did you come out to your parents?" I was always taught to be blunt about things. That apprently shocked her.  
"Oh, umm... Well mom walked in on me telling Cleo, and she was pretty chill about it but dad just thinks I'm confused." She mumbled that last bit.  
"Thanks for telling me about it." I said standing up to do my laps. If she responded I didn't hear her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Author’s Note.  
I’m really sorry for not being active but finals are in a few weeks and before that I started typing the next chapter and it got deleted, so I should time depending be updating at least once a month and if the need arises a filler chapter. So how do you guys make it in school or just life in general? Sad to say that I left you guys, but I’ll try my ever loving best to get some schedule around my school, band practice both in and out of school seminary and young women. I also have an idea for something else to write not related to this fic so I’ve been laying out plans for that. My deepest apologizes  
-Hannah


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defiantly just a filler, and I'm just going to finish this story and then go back and edit it so please I know of the grammar mistakes and I will fix them eventually or have one of my friends to fix them.

Wednesday October 1st 2014. John’s P.O.V.  
When I woke up today I had this feeling that something is going to happen or something is off, I honestly have no idea. I go through my usual morning routine without any trouble so I take that has a good sign. When I get to school I realize that this week is most definitely spirit week. So I lurk around in the halls careful to avoid any form of authority. This makes it sound like I'm running from the law which in a general sense I am because schools are government buildings. I made my way to the bathroom in the yellow hall which no one uses ninety percent of the time so has you can imagined I was startled when a voice behind me said.   
“What do you think you're doing, Lennon?” I froze for a second thinking I was caught by Addison or Julie, I turned on my heel to see no one other than Stuart Sutcliffe more of leaning than standing on the wall across from the door I was about to open.   
“Using the bathroom.” He raised his eyebrows, and it’s not with very many people that make me do this I cracked. “I’m skipping because I’m more than likely going to fail the class anyways. What’s your excuse?” I ask eyeing him with worry when he tried to stand up straight wincing.  
“My teacher apparently thinks I’m dying because I have a few bruises on my arms.” He says rubbing his leather covered arms.  
“And the teacher has x-ray vision.” I joke laughing at my slightly funny joke.  
“No just I rolled up my sleeves so I could draw without my sleeves getting in the way and she sent me to the nurse’s office.” He says messing with the hem of his shirt  
“Then I just was wondering around the hall and saw a strange creature known has a John Lennon they’re very rare I heard. Have you heard of them?” He adds joking to change the subject.  
“I don't know I might have explained it to me.”  
“I will try my best they are sort of hard to describe; they have brown hair and eyes, but it’s nearly blind, sense of humor is slightly off so I can't really describe it.” And that was how our conversation went until the bell rang demising to Seminar.  
I went to Bowman’s class and saw George’s seat was empty which was very odd because I can’t recall Paul telling me anything that happened. So I bolted before the teacher came into the classroom. I knocked on Ms. Marino’s door and lied acting like I was one of those students that help out in the office when testing was going on or the intercoms are down ect. “Ms. Marino, I need to borrow James McCartney and Richard Starkey for a few minutes.” And the fact she didn't question just nodded at the two boys. Once we were standing outside the math pod I had to ask  
“Any of you know where our little Harrison boy is at?”   
“Oh, he’s making up mid-terms where he missed it.” Paul said sheepishly realizing that I probably thought something happened to the youngest in our group.   
“Okay John, I appreciate your concern, but honestly next time you feel like pulling the other two out of class look with your eyes and not your ass.” A voice said from behind me, I turn on a whim.  
“Well what do you mean by that Harrison?” I questioned making my voice sound like I wasn’t just worried about him.  
“It means what it sounds like Lennon, I was in the bathroom when you and Stuart decided to skip first block.”  
“So that was you sneaking around the corner, you little shit.”  
“I wasn't sneaking; I was going back to class.” George said in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
“Look at little Georgie standing up for himself.” I teased only having five minutes left before the bell rings I sent the other two back to class while George and I sat down against the wall because Bowman doesn't know that I’m here or if he does then he just learned to give up at this point.  
“What’s your deal Lennon?” He asks suddenly looking at me determinedly.  
“What are you on about Harrison?”  
“Why are you the way you are and I swear to god if you say because Jesus made me that way I’ll punch you in your throat.”  
“I still don't understand, George care to elaborate?”  
“What’s your story John? I know there is a reason for you acting like a douche ninety percent of the time and I know your aunt is pretty strict and I understand the feeling of wanting to go against everything she says but it just doesn't make any sense to me.”  
I sigh when hearing this because George is honestly the most confusing people in the world.   
“There’s no way you're not going to let me avoid telling you, is there?  
“Nope.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long deserved chapter that's been written for a month but I procrastinate to type it so it's just a filler

Monday January, 15 2015  
Ringo’s POV  
I groan as I wake up to the sound of my alarm. The two week break was nice while it lasted. I’m actually kind of glad that school is starting again, I never really do much over the breaks; This one I went bowling with the lads and a couple of others John knows and some of their friends, but not even half way through the game John, stuck off with some random bird saying that they were going to go for a smoke but ended up having sex in the backseat of her car, and I was not jealous thank you very much. Paul was shocked, and George said that they were going to go fuck the moment they stepped outside. Astrid wasn't expecting something to come out of her Liebliches Kinds mouth; so she lightly slapped him on his cheek not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to shock him.  
With one last groan of having to be up early I get up and get on with my day. When I get to the school it’s about seven thirty. I spot Paul and George sitting closer than usual whispering to each other.  
“Hey Lads, what are you talking about?” I ask setting my books down.  
“Why don’t you mind your own bloody business for once Starkey?” Paul snaps looking up at me.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“You know everything was fine until you decided to show up…” He doesn't get to finish because George roughly grabs his arm sending me an apologetic look while dragging the older boy off. I sit down at the recently vacated table and was dozing off waiting for the bell to ring when Betheny( I think I pointed this out in earlier chapters but that’s how my friend spells her name so that’s how I spell it) sits down.  
“Hey Beth, have you seen John?”  
“Think he went to go talk to that Stuart fellow.” She replies pushing her bangs out of her face.  
“How’s your brother?”  
“Which one?”  
“Seth.”  
“Austin(Seth) is good they put him on some new meds that should keep his blood sugar in check.”  
“Well tell him I hope it works.” With that she nods and the bell rings.   
I pull out my new schedule and sigh this is going to be a long semester.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only half of this chapter which I'm typing on my phone which is a really pain so mayjor editing will take place eventually

Monday March 16th George’s P.O.V.  
I sigh has my alarm goes off. I’d like to think I’m okay about getting up and ready for school, but today I have a doctor’s appointment.   
“George, are you up?” Mom says knocking on my door.  
“Yeah.” I roll out of bed and get dressed. When I open my door I walk straight into Peter.  
“What’s this little George up before time to go?” He teases and okay I have a tendency to oversleep sometimes and we get in the school right before the bell rings. I just shove past him and make my way to the bathroom.   
“Good luck.” He says before heading out. Mom and I leave the house around eight get to the doctors around nine get called back nine thirty. The nurse did the usual things such has blood pressure, temperature, ran an EKG which for me was normal.   
I was humming when the doctor came in.   
"Hi, George everything is good the EKG results are better then last time. I don't know what you're doing but keep it up.

-Timelasp-  
"Harrison, hope you're decent." Is the the warning I get before John,Paul, and Richard come in my room. I close my book and moved it to the bedside table.   
"Up and at 'em Georgie, we have a gig." Paul says pulling some clothes out of my dresser. While John goes to the closet pulling out a leather jacket, and my guitar case.   
"Can a man have some privacy?" I ask has they all just stand there.  
"You haven't got anything we haven't seen before." I throw the shirt I just took off at Ringo in retaliation.  
-After the concert-   
"Good show tonight lads." John says throwing his arms around Ringo and Paul's shoulders fingers brushing mine. Everyone makes a sound of agreement exhausted.   
"George, how did the doctors go?"  
"Good everything is alright so I shouldn't be having a heart attack anytime soon."  
"George.." Paul starts a warning tone.  
" I'm joking. Dry sense of humor remember?" He just gives me a half smile before walking a head.   
"Paulie, be careful with him I doubt his girlfriend will be too pleased if we break him." John says causing me to sputter.   
" I'm sorry."   
"You have 'love bites' all over your chest some faded some look quite recent." Which wow John is observant which is one of his better traits that often get overlooked.   
" Well you if you're done playing Sherlock I have to present my senior project tomorrow so let's head home." Ringo says stepping between us and joining Paul ahead of us.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, so tomorrow I'll type most of the last chapter and post it sometime before the week ends. Then this is going under some serious editing, because the last update something was suppose to happen but typing on mobile devices are a pain. So see you guys soon hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about a week late but that's okay this is the end of this book and will be edited so a thing won't make sense

May 29th Friday Ringo’s POV  
“Richard, hurry up you’re going to be late for your own graduation.” Mom yells from the living room.  
“I’m coming.” I say putting the cap down on.   
“Look a little enthusiasm won’t kill you.” She says snapping a few pictures.  
*Seven thirty*  
“Richard Starkey.” Principle Mark Godfrey finally calls my name. I walk up the aisle nearly tripping looking out into the crowd. John was there clapping and whistling, which I should probably talk to him about what happened last weekend. George next to him clapping less enthusiastically but looked happy all the same.   
“If the seniors that participated in Marching band please join the band for senior memories.” I walk to the side stage and stood behind the snare. I smile for the first time this night really enjoying myself a feeling in my chest happiness, and something else which I like to call pride. This is it a chapter of my life over but a new one about to begin.   
*After graduation*  
I make my way to John, Paul, and George. George and Paul standing closer together holding hands behind their backs (This mess happened in the last chapter that half got deleted so whenever I edit this you’ll know the full story.) John saw me first pulling me into a hug patting my back sending a feeling that I’ve grown accustomed to when it comes to him.   
Like I said a chapter just ended and a new one beginning.


End file.
